Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2019 Lineup
Balloons (Bold for New Balloons) * Volt from Miniforce - 1st Time * Scrat and his Acorn (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2017) - 4th Time * [[Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty|'Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty']]' - 1st Time' * [[Big Bird|'Big Bird']]' (To celebrate Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time' * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid No. 14 Book) - 4th Time * Ronald McDonald - 5th Time * [[Miraculous Ladybug|'Miraculous Ladybug']]' - 1st Time' * Trolls - 4th Time * Thomas the Tank Engine (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2016, To promote Thomas and Friends' 75th Anniversary and Franchise's 35th Anniversary) - 4th Time * [[Lincoln Loud|'Lincoln Loud']]' - 1st Time' * Goku (To celebrate Dragon Ball Z's 35th Anniversary) - 2nd Time * PAW Patrol's Chase - 3rd Time * Jett from Super Wings - 3rd Time * [[Doraemon|'Doraemon']]' - 1st Time' * Ox, Moxy, Lucky Bat and Baboo from Ugly Dolls - 1st Time * Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2015, To celebrate an upcoming Peanuts' 60th Anniversary) - 1st Time * Dora the Explorer (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2009, To promote Dora and the Lost of Gold City) - 6th Time * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 6th Time * Sonic the Hedgehog (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2013, To promote Sonic The Hedgehog (2019 film)) - 4th Time * [[The Very Hungry Caterpillar|'The Very Hungry Caterpillar']]' (To celebrate The Very Hungry Caterpillar's 50th Anniverary) - 1st Time' * [[Rusty from Rusty Rivets|'Rusty from Rusty Rivets']]' - 1st Time' * Super Mario and Yoshi (To promote Mario Kart Tour) - 1st Time * [[Combo Panda|'Combo Panda']]' - 1st Time' * [[Nature Cat|'Nature Cat']]' - 1st Time' * Sinclair Oil's Dino - 5th Time * Sailor Mickey Mouse (Comeback Balloon Returns Since 2012, To celebrate Mickey Mouse's 91st Anniversary) - 5th Time * [[Pinkfong|'Pinkfong']]' - 1st Time' * Santa Hat SpongeBob SquarePants (To promote The SpongeBob Movie: It's A Wonderful Sponge) - 7th Time * Skylanders' Eruptor (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2016) - 1st Time * Toothless the Dragon - 5th Time * Paddington Bear (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2015, To celebrate Paddington Bear's 60th Anniversary) - 4th Time * [[Hello Kitty|'Hello Kitty']] (To celebrate Hello Kitty's 46th Anniversary) - 1st Time * Pikachu (To promote Pokemon Sword and Shield) - 6th Time * Pillsbury Doughboy - 6th Time * Angry Birds' Red (To promote Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019 film)) - 4th Time * Blue (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2002, To promote Blue's Clues and You) - 5th Time * The Elf on the Shelf - 8th Time * Olaf (To promote Frozen II (2019 film)) - 3rd Time * The Grinch and Max - 3rd and last Time * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2004, To promote Clifford The Big Red Dog (2019 Reboot)) - 13th Time * [[Buddy, Jovie, Michael, Walter & Emily on Santa's Sleigh|'Buddy, Jovie, Michael, Walter & Emily on Santa's Sleigh']]' - 1st Time' * Petula Pig (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 1999, Retired) - 3rd and Only Time * [[Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer|'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer']]' (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2001) - 1st Time' Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Novelty Balloons) * Macy's Golden Star Trio * Pumpkins (First Time Since 2017) * Blue and White Macy's Stars * Macy's Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (First Time Since 2011) * Freida the Daschund (First Time Since 2011) * Americana Spheres * [[Freddy the Bouncing Frog|'Freddy the Bouncing Frog']]' - 1st Time' * Wiggle Worm (First Time Since 2016) * Happy Hippo (First Time Since 2016) * Football (First Time Since 2014) * Macy's Baseball (First Time Since 2016) * Macy's Yellow Stars * Harold the Policeman (First Time Since 2016) * Macy's White Star - 1st Time * Geometrics (First Time Since 2012) * Harold the Fireman (First Time Since 2017) * Cloe the Holiday Clown * [[Beach Ball Clusters|'Beach Ball Clusters']]' (Gigantic Watermelon Beach Ball, Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball with a White full sized star on it, Rolling Ball from Pet Games, Gigantic PokeBall, and Rainbow Beach Ball from Shimmer and Shine) - 1st Time' * Artie the Pirate * Rex the Happy Dragon (First Time Since 2017) * Blue Snowflake Ornaments (First Time Since 2017) * Macy's Golden Starflakes * Virginia O' Hanlon * Julie the Snowpal * Red Candy Cane (First Time Since 2016) * Sunny the Snowpal - 2nd Time * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo and Hugg - 2nd Time * Nutcracker - 2nd Time * Charlie, Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves (First Time Since 2017) * [[Macy's Green and Red Starflakes|Three Macy's Green Stars]] Balloonicles (Bold for New Balloonicles) * Go Bowling - 2nd Time * Three Baby Dinos - 2nd Time * Gemmy Industries - 1st Time * SnowBo (Comeback Balloonicle/Returns Since 2007, Retired) - 4th and Last Time * Aflac Duck - 3rd and Last Time Floats (Bold for New Floats) * Tom Turkey * The Cranberry Cooperative * Harvest In the Valley * Frozen Fall Fun * Statue of Liberty * Universal Playground * America's World of Superheros in New York * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * Jell-O: World of Wiggle and Jiggle - 1st Time * Splashing Safari Adventure * Big City Cheers! * The Loud House * Goldfish On Parade (First Time Since 2014) * The Giant Magical Carousel of Connection * NFL Classic 100th Anniversary * LOL Surprises' Rainbow Adventure * Chocolate Fantasy Factory * The Great Wolf Lodge * Fudgie's Ice Cream Factory * Building a Better World * Elena of Avalor * The Egyptian of Paraoh Millennia * At the Ball Game (First Time Sine 2016) * The Castle of the Dreamy Princess * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Parade Day Mischief * Big Apple (First Time Since 2017) * Building to the Future * Clown Car Insurance (GEICO) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride * A World at Sea (First Time Since 2015) * Bricks Ahoy! (Legoland New York) * The Silly Water Park World * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship (First Time Since 2016) * Cirque du Soliel (First Time Since 2015) * The Enchanting World of Lindt (First Time Since 2015) * Expendition to Rhino Mountain * Discover Adventure * I Like Teach the World of Sing * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop * It's Time for Rock n' Roll Fun * Awesome Adventure Machine (Chuck E. Cheese's) * Shimmer & Shine * Santa's Saint Bernard Saves Christmas * White Christmas * Frozen II * The Holiday Sweetest Mall Shop * Ty Beanie Boos Christmas Wonderland * Deck the Halls * Snoopy's Doghouse * Holiday World Smiles (Walmart) * Santaland Express (First Time Since 2015) * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree * Santa's Sleigh Toy Floats (Bold for New Floats) * Rocking Turtle * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Elephant * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Snail (First Time Since 2003) * Rocking Horse * Rocking Moose * Star-Mobile #1 * Star-Mobile #2 * Star-Mobile #3 * Star-Mobile #4 * Star-Mobile #5 * Star-Mobile #6 Performers * Jimmy Fallon and the Roots * Skillet * Andy Grammer * Joey Fatone * Andra Day * Joan Jett and the Black Hearts * The Laurie Berkner Band (Laurie Berkner, Adam Bernstien and Suzy Lambert) * Tiffany Haddish * Raven Symone * Brett Eldredge * Kylie Minogue * Betty Bucker * 2013 - Sharon Jones and the Dap-Kings * Gavin DeGraw * Patti LaBelle * Corbin Bleu * Cathy Rigby * Selena Gomez * Bindi and Terri Irwin * The Poineer Sisters * Nessun Dorma * Sharon Jones * Manheim Steamroller * Ariana Grande * The Jonas Brothers * Sabrina Carpenter * Arianna Grande * The Jonas Brothers * Rachael Crow * Andrea McArdle * Kristen Chinoweth * Bryce Pinkham * Ne-Yo * Big Bad Voodoo Daddy * Cher Lloyd * Shawn Mendes * Pitbull * Carrie Underwood * Sharon Jones * The Cast of White Christmas * Wynnona Judd Marching Bands * Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band, St. Petersburg, Florida * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment Marching Band, Blue Springs, Missouri * Catalina Foothills High School Falcon Band, Tucson, Arizona * Franklin Regional High School Panther Band, Murrysville, Pennsylvania * Madison Central High School Band, Richmond, Kentucky * Martin Luther King, Jr. High School "Kings of Halftime," Lithonia, Georgia * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine, Baltimore, Maryland * Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band, San Antonio, Texas * Western Carolina University Marching Band, Cullowhee, North Carolina * Macy's Great American Marching Band, USA * NYPD Marching Band, New York Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Unit * NYPD Mounted Unit * NYC Parks Mounted Unit * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car * Mr. Peanut's NutMobile (First Time Since 2016) * Weinermobile (Oscar Mayer) Performance Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Gamma Phi Circus * Brooklyn Jumbies * J.U.M.P. * The Radio City Rockettes * Firecracker Jump Roping Team * Friendswood HS Wranglerettes * Heartland Hoedowner * South Shore Drill Team * Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Corny-Copia Clowns * Turkey Tech Players & Sports Fans * Breakfast Clowns * Funny Farm Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Baseball All-Stars * Jester Clowns * Viking Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Birthday Party Clowns * Toy Blocks * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Grads * Malt Shop Clowns * Circus Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * City Tourist Clowns * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Parade Brigade Clowns * POP! Flowers * Springtime Clowns with Wompkee * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Artist Clowns * Safari Clowns with Butterfly Kites and Nets * Silly Seaside Clowns & Sea Creatures * Hoedown Clowns * Patriotic Clowns * Silly Sailors * Wintertime Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Ragdoll Clowns * Sleepy Clowns Clown Cars * Produce Wagons * Confetti-Pult * Half Baked Delivery Truck * Police Car * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Taxi Cab of Clowns Stilt Walkers * Entenmann's Bakers * Pencils * Chrysler Building & Empire State Building * Statue of Liberty * Sea Anemones * Hibiscus * Cowboy & Cowgirl * Snowflakes * Christmas Trees * Elves * Candy Canes * Toy Soliders Hosts * Matt Lauer * Savannah Guthrie * Hoda Kotb * Al Roker Category:Lineups Category:Coming Soon Category:Upcoming